Harriet Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Darth Taktiker of Narnia
Summary: Fem!Harry James and Lily survived the encounter with Voldemort, well, sort of. Harriet is living -if you can call it that- at her Aunt and Uncle's, for what she thinks, is the rest of her life. Serious Black is accused of Murder, Peter Pettigrew is dead -so everyone thinks- and Remus feels more alone than ever. Spoilers? Hah! This is the full story! Rated T, just to be safe.
1. The Night of Fate

**So, there is this absolutely BRILLIANT girl (at least I'm pretty sure she's a girl, but you never know on this site), and she is called tinyroe65! Definitly look her up, because her story, _Harriet Potter_ kind of inspired mine! But she had EVERYTHING happen in the first two years! Goodness, talk about overload! o.O Anyway, I thought I would add my thougths to the whole, Harry-is-a-girl thing! Also, I still have questions on how I should keep this going so, help me out people! **

**Why the heck do I have to say that this doesn't belong to me? It's on **FANFICTION** people! If it was mine, don't you think I would keep this to myself, and OFF the internet? O.o**

* * *

><p>A black haired baby girl cooed happily, gripping a strand of her mother's hair in her fingers. The mother nuzzled the baby girl with her nose, smiling as she held her infant daughter. The father stood next to his wife, arm around her shoulder, and watched his baby girl giggle as she tugged on the strand of hair she had captured.<p>

"Don't you worry about Harriet, you two! She's in capable hands!" An elderly woman said, plucking the baby out of their arms. "You two need to go relax for an hour at least! Go hang around with Serious, he can make anyone forget their troubles!"

The elderly lady shared many features with the father of Harriet, like the black, untamable hair, the hazel eyes, and glasses. Of course, the boy had black, round frames, and the elderly woman had beige, rectangular frames.

"Are you sure, Mother? We can stay. We don't have to go out tonight." The father said nervously, glancing at his baby girl not in his protective reach.

"James Potter, I am fully capable of taking care of a one year old girl! I took care of you all your life, didn't I?" The elderly mother chastised.

"And look how he turned out." Mumbled the old man next to James's mother, earning him a loud smack on the shoulder. Coughing uncomfortably, the grandfather said, "You aught to head on out. We can handle anything Harriet can dish out."

"But can you handle You-Know-Who?" Lily muttered fearfully, gripping her husbands hand.

"He can't find this place. We'll be fine. Now go before I shove you out the door myself!" James's mother emphasized by pointing a wrinkled old hand at the door.

As they shuffled to the door, Lily looked back. "If you need anything-"

"Lily, go." The grandmother jumped in before she could finish.

The moment the couple stepped out the door, it was shut, and the clicking of the lock was painfully loud in the quiet night. "Good old mum." James forced out, trying to lighten the mood.

Sighing, Lily asked, "She's not going to let us back in, is she?"

"Nope." James answered with a slight pop.

"We're going to have to go somewhere, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Alright." Lily said, deflating. "Where are we going?"

Shrugging, James replied, "Why not Diagon Ally? I heard a new cafe was having some trouble starting up."

Puffing, Lily watched as her breath dissolved into the cold night air. "I suppose. Though I hate to leave Harriet at home. Without us here."

"Trust me, I know _exactly_ how you feel." James said, pulling his wife in for a hug. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner mum will open the door for us."

A silhouette stood in the light of the living room window, watching the couple as they walked away. Finally, an approving nod came from the grandmother in the window. "Bye-bye!" Little Harriet chirped as she watched her parent walk away. She even got her chubby hand to curl in and out.

"Okay, Little one!" The grandmother cooed, swinging Harriet around in a circle before placing her on the ground. "Can you waddle yet? Let's strengthen those legs so you can walk for mummy and daddy, and drive them completely insane like daddy did us!"

Boisterous laughter burst from the grandfather. "Yes! I think it was right when he learned to walk that he became a trouble magnet!"

"'Magnet' nothin'! He _was_ trouble! He caused trouble like it was as natural an instinct as flying is to a dragon! Him and those friends of his! Honestly, I'm glad those boys were smart enough to get a voice of reason; without Remus, they would have been expelled in their four year!"

"You're right, dear!" The man said, a twinkle in his eye. "I wonder if Harriet will turn out to be anything like them."

"She aught to! Cause her father some trouble to show him what we went through!"

"Come now, it wasn't always that bad."

"Those boys? Fine, you're right. They weren't 'bad' par say, but they were still trouble, with a capital 'T'!" The grandmother stated.

"That I will agree with wholeheartedly!"

During the adults conversation, Harriet managed to crawl away. Away and to the stairs. She was half way up the stairs when grandfather swooped in and caught her. She gave an angry 'muh!' noise. "Do you want to go up to the nursery? Do you want to go play with your toys?" Grandfather asked, walking up the stairs as he did so. Harriet made happy little noises like, 'yah!'

All the way down the hall, Harriet wiggled and tried her hardest to get out of her grandfathers hold. It wasn't until they got the the end of the hall and entered the last room on the right that she was put down, her grandfather all the while going, "Okay! Okay! Down you go!" Quickly, Harriet scurried -or scooted- away and to the chest of toys on the wall.

The grandfather chuckled as she pulled herself to her feet and pushed the lid up. He laughed as she nearly fell into the chest, and watched with a content smile as she flopped on her bottom with a stuffed Hippogriff in her hands. When his wife joined him in the doorway, they watched as little Harriet happily rolled around on the floor with her stuffed hippogriff.

Sighing, the grandmother walked into the room, doleful that she had to end the little girls giggles. "Come on, dearest," She grunted as she picked up the now unhappy child. "We need to feed you. Aren't you hungry?"

"No! NO!" Harriet screamed, kicking and squirming to get back to the floor.

"You listen here! You're going to eat at least one bit of something, or I will take away your hippogriff!" The grandmother said sternly.

When Harriet calmed, the grandfather smirked at his granddaughter. "I know James wasn't this intelligent when he was her age."

"No. Probably gets it from Lily." The grandmother stated nonchalantly. She lead the way down the stairs and in the kitchen, had a major food fight with a very picky Harriet. Huffing in frustration, the grandmother stood up form the chair across from Harriet's highchair, apple sauce the newest addition to the food she was sporting.

"Here, let me try something." The grandfather said, coming into the kitchen. The grandmother huffily handed the apple sauce and baby spoon to her husband, and left to go clean off the mashed baby food in which covered her from head to toe.

Harriet looked at her grandfather, well, more like glared challengingly; practically saying, 'I dare you to try and make me eat that!' with her eyes.

With just a little bit on the spoon, the grandfather looked to his granddaughter, and began speaking in a childish voice, "Look! Look! It's a snitch! It's the golden snitch! Catch it, Harriet! Catch it! He moved it around her head, just out of reach until... He popped it in her open mouth, and said, "Oh no! You swallowed the snitch! We'd better try again!" And repeated the possess. A few times she was actually able to grab the spoon before her grandfather could get it to her mouth, to which he would "congratulate" her.

"Dear! Did Serious say he was going to be coming over?" The grandmother asked from the other room.

"No. Why?" He answered.

"Does Remus even know we changed the Secret Keeper?"

"No. Why?" He asked, desperation setting in. He wiped Harriet down quickly, and carried her to the living room, and stood next to his wife by the window. "That's not Peter either." He said coldly.

Shoving Harriet into his wife's arms he said, "You and Harriet get upstairs, NOW! Use the fireplace in James and Lily's room and get. Out. Of. Here."

"It's-it's-" The grandmothers hard exterior dropped, leaving only a quivering woman.

"Persephone, RUN! I'll hold him off." Kissing her quickly he added, "I love you." And pushed her towards the stairs.

On the first step, the front door blasted open, and the grandmother gave it no thought, she ran. Her bones ached as she made them work more than she ever had. Fear drove her down the hall. The dying screams of her husband fueled her fear, and she ran right by Lily and James's room. She took shelter in Harriet's Nursery, and held a crying Harriet close to her breast. Shushing the scared little girl, she let her own tears fall.

When she heard the door blast off it's hinges behind her she screamed. _This is it. _She thought. _Last thing I'm ever going to do. Must protect Harriet. _

"Give me the girl." Lord Voldemort demanded coldly.

"No." The Grandmother's words quivered slightly, but she held herself proud and defiant.

"Give me the girl, and I'll let you live." He said, pointing his wand at the pair.

"I-I said, no." She restated, turning her body to protect the child.

"Fine. Avada Kedavra!" He hissed. The last thing the grandmother felt was pain. Stinging, burning pain all over her body, before everything went black.

Little Harriet crawled out form under her grandmother's cold body, afraid of why she went so cold so quickly. Harriet crawled over to the crib, and turned around to face the only standing person in the room.

She saw him point something at her, she heard him say something funny, it sounded like he was hissing, like a snake. And that's when she heard it; Mummy and Daddy!

"Harriet!" Called her mother. 'Gah! Ma!' She gurgled as loudly and happily. The man looked towards the doorway as Daddy came into the room. Immediately daddy sent colors flying out of his stick. The man blocked with other colors, and mommy came flying in too. She joined daddy's colors with her own and the man seemed to fall back a bit. But then a light hit mommy and sent her falling to the floor.

'Ma! Ma!' Harriet squealed, crawling over to her mother. Harriet patted her mommy's face; she was still warm, unlike grandmother. He daddy fell down next to mommy, and Harriet dared look to the man. He said some funny words, the same pattern as he said to Grandmother, and Harriet felt a funny sensation run through her. It was almost like being tickled, except it was more like falling off the couch; and then it stopped. Like it had never happened. The man flew backwards, and out the window, and that was all Harriet cared about. He was gone, who cares how. She crawled over her mother, and patted her daddy, calling out to him, "Dah! Dah!" But he didn't wake up. He was warm, just like mommy, but wouldn't wake up. So Harriet laid down between them like in their big bed.

She laid there for a long time, and cried. She cried and cried until her little body couldn't take it any more, and she fell asleep.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought. And not for the reason you're (probably) thinking. My mind keeps drifting to the future years.. I have these great ideas for the third year, and perhaps the fourth, maybe, but I wont get there is I can't get past the first year! All help needed and appreciated! **

**If you didn't get it before now, this chapter is shorter. Like, two how word pages shorter (about 1000 words). So, sorry. **

* * *

><p>Remus sat outside the room two of his best friends rested in. They were now somewhat famous. They had survived the Killing Curse, almost. From what the doctor's said, James and Lily would be staying in St. Mungo's for an unknown amount of time. For the time being, they were in a magically induced coma. The doctor's had theorized that they had survived because their daughter had a magical fluctuation during the time of fear, and that magic jumped into James and Lily to protect them, and with the Killing Curse set upon them, it was too much to their magical cores, and their minds, spirits, and bodies had to reconnect in their perfect way. Of course, it was undetermined how long that would take. Or if that was the issue at all!<p>

It was right after the full moon, and Remus had been exhausted. But when he heard that Sirius had sold out James and Lily, he didn't believe it. But now, sitting outside the hospital room in St. Mungo's, he broke down. Sirius had giving Voldemort the chance to kill the Potter family, gone and killed Peter, and he was caught and imprisoned in Azkaban. He had been alone during the full moon, but he was truly alone now.

* * *

><p>10 years. It had been 10 years sense that night. Harriet had disappeared completely from off the face of the earth. Or at least the wizarding world.<p>

"HARRIET!" The voice in the darkness screeched. "HARRIET! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Then there was the tinkling of the chain being slide off the door.

With a heavy sigh, Harriet pushed herself onto the knees and hands, wincing just a bit as her stomach ached in remembrance of two days ago. She reached out in the darkness, and her fingers curled around the only things her aunt and uncle gave her willingly. She slipped on her broken glasses and crawled across her bed to where she knew the door was.

Limping slightly, Harriet made her way out of her cupboard and to the front room. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Get over here and finish breakfast!" She demanded. Harriet immediately took over cooking while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon showered Dudley with presents. 36 presents exactly. She listened as Dudley got mad that he only had 36. _At least you get something nice. _Was her only thought.

Dudley got everything. He was the angel; and Harriet? Harriet was the devil's child, and often she wished he would take her back because Satan couldn't possibly be worse then the Dursley's. As Harriet gently placed the Dursley's breakfast of plates for them, she drooled slightly, but not enough for Uncle Vernon to see. They laughed at her struggle, and so she gave no show.

She carried all three plates to the table, and set them gently down so their was hardly a click. She quickly pored three glasses of orange juice and grabbed the needed utensils, and set them on the table the "right way", as Aunt Petunia taught her, and Uncle Vernon beat into her. No, she'd never make that mistake again.

She stood in the doorway to the living room and gave a dainty cough. When the Dursley's glared at her form their places in the living room, she said quietly, "Breakfast is ready. If nothing else is needed, can I request that I go back to my cupboard?"

"Fine. Grab something from the kitchen and go." Uncle Vernon waved her off. Harriet whispered a 'thank you' and dashed for the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of bread, and apple, and a banana, as an after thought quickly grabbed a plastic baggy, and rushed to get back to her cupboard, food held tightly to her chest.

The moment she was in her cupboard, she stashed the apple in the bag, tore the bread in half and stuffed half of that in the bag, and shoved it under her pillow. It was wonderful to have food in her stomach, and her stomach greedily replied with a rumble. She slowly ate her banana, making sure sure only at half of it, before the rest of it too was placed in the bag under the pillow. She practically swallowed the bread half whole, and then she waited. It was better to be in her cupboard than out there., where she might do something wrong, or be blamed for something that was out of her control. She curled up on her bed for a few minutes sleep to let the food settle.

It didn't feel like long before Uncle Vernon slammed open her cupboard and had her by the back of the shirt before she could take a breath. _Please don't let him be mad! Please don't let him be mad! _Harriet begged to whoever would listen. Uncle Vernon held her tightly against the wall, gripping her shoulder in an almost bone-crushing way.

"We are going out." He hissed angrily. "You are going to be on your _best _behavior and it anything _funny _happens, you're going to be punished!"

"Yes, Uncle. I swear I'll be good." Harriet nodded vigorously. He released his grip on her and stomped out of the house. Harriet leaned against the wall, holding her arm gently as she closed her eyes, pleading to whatever caused these horrible things to happen, to let them stop for one day.

Harriet took a breath and pushed off the wall. She stretched out her aching shoulder and walked to the car. Dudley came flying out of the house with Aunt Petunia behind him. He pushed Harriet out of the way and onto the lawn, to which Aunt Petunia chastised her. Harriet climbed into the car, and luckily, Dudley was far too excited about the trip, so much so that he left Harriet alone.

Good start to a day, but it never lasts. Not for Harriet.

**What do you think? I know "Harry" isn't the sassy-pants "he" was in the books (which the movies completely took out!), but there's a reason for this! Which I'm not going to tell you! Nana nana! :p Anywho, review! Review! And help me out! This is much harder now that school is started, and I really don't want to give up on it, or make you guys wait, like, a YEAR before I update again! **


	3. Nothing Special

**Sorry it's so terribly short. But I had a question on how to continue this. Should I revive James and Lily soon? Or should I wait until Harriet's third year? **

**Do I REALLY have to tell you that Harry Potter is not mine EVERY chapter? I'm not J.K. Rowling, but I'm working on it. I have my own magic world I'm building! Though I tell ya, forming a type of magic takes WORK! I'm trying to design a circle of magic that would channel peoples magical energies.**

**Enjoy the chapter, no matter how short it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Special <strong>

Dudley banged on the glass loudly, trying to get the snake in the exhibit to move. It was getting rather annoying, and there was a sign that said 'please don't knock on the glass'. But this is Dudley, I'm not sure he _can_ read. Not that I'd ever say that out loud.

"I think it's not going to respond to you." I muttered quietly, and winced back when he turned to me.

"You're not really good at_ thinking_ then. It's not your strong point, brat." Dudley turned back to banging on the glass, and I let out a quiet breath of relief. Eventually, about six, maybe seven minutes later, Dudley groaned and gave up trying to get the poor things attention, and wandered off somewhere else.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand how annoying he can be when he's not trying." I muttered, not exactly expecting the snake to do anything. But it did. It lofted it's head, and looked directly at me. I hesitated, glancing to both sides of me without turning my head. When I checked that no one else was watching, I asked quietly, "Can-can you hear-understand me?"

When the snake nodded, my heart rate increased rapidly. _Does this count as something funny?_ I questioned desperately. Deciding that no, this alone wasn't the kind of _funny_ Uncle Vernon meant, I continued my whispered conversation, which was still strange. The snake could hear me, through the glass, and my whisper was near silent. "Do-do you talk to people often?" It shook its head. "I've-well, I've never talked to a snake, so, I-"

"Mummy! Mummy! Look at what the snake is doing!" Dudley shrieked. Dudley's bulky frame slammed me aside, and I hit the concrete, painfully scraping my elbows. A small fire lit in my chest as I thought of all the mean things I could do back to him. I knew I would never complete any of them. Lord knows what punishments would follow, but it didn't stop me from wishing something aweful would happen to him.

Then, like a magic wish come true, the glass in the exhibit vanished, and Dudley, who had been leaning all his weight on it (I'm amazed it didn't break), teetered on the bar before falling into the water with a shout. I wanted to laugh, to make fun of him like he had of me every time I did something wrong, but the consequences would be far more than a simple laugh was worth.

The snake whom I had been talking with slithered past my cousin, and stopped next to me. It lifted it's body so its head was level with mine. "Thankssss." It hissed in a rather masculine voice.

"Any time." I managed to get out through my shock. Yes, I got that it could understand me, but I didn't think maybe it could speak as well.

"We sssssshall be watching for sssssighns of your ssssssstrugglesssss, Ssssssspeaker." It hissed to me. It slithered away, scaring people as it passed, and I swear I heard it whisper, "Burma, here I come."

"Ssssspeaker." I heard it whispered throughout the habitats, and it made ice run down my spine, as well as gave me a flicker of... hope? Excitement? I wasn't sure.

Then, there was a different kind of hiss. "_What did you do?"_ Uncle Vernon demanded, his face red like the fire of anger. I began to shake in fear, I knew what was coming. I always got blamed for things like this. Always.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Uncle! I d-din't-" I couldn't get a full or straight sentence out with Uncle Vernon glaring so hatefully like that. After years, you'd think I would be used to it by now, and I am. I'm so used to it, that I know what comes after.

I looked past Uncle Vernon, and saw Dudley banging on the other side of the glass with terrified cries for his mother, who was on the other side of the glass, panicking in a similar fashion. I. Was. Dead.

* * *

><p>I lay in the darkness of my cupboard, trying not to focus on the slight throbbing in my eye, leg, or ribs. Uncle Vernon hadn't injured me enough for me not to work, but the books he used were rather painful. The phone book particularly, left no marks, but still hurt.<p>

Closing my eyes, I let my imagination take me away. Again. There was a beautifully large, white house, and there were people there who greeted my with love and care whenever I walked by. There was a daddy who played me, and a mommy who taught me and cared for me, and an older brother who protected me whenever we played outside, and another older brother who was a genus and helped me with learning. I didn't have to sweep the floors, or cook the meals, or anything. They loved me dearly, and I wished with all my heart they were real.

Sadly, they were not. No one was coming to save me from this horrible place. Mommy and Daddy had died in a car crash, and I was an only child even before that. All I had was the safety of my cupboard. I was nothing special. I was just Harrie."


End file.
